nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:Best Nintendo Game
1. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time It came down to the last vote - there was a tie with Super Mario Galaxy and Ocarina of Time with 199 votes in all. Well, it seems like Ocarina of Time got the last vote, thus ending the poll. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time has been deemed by almost everyone, including you guys, as the best video game ever created. It's the first 3D game in the series, and the critics' response proves that this was a smart move by Nintendo. Thanks for voting everyone and come back later for more polls regarding your favorite video game company! 1.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 56 votes 2.Super Mario Galaxy - 55 votes 3.Super Smash Bros. Melee - 27 votes 4.Super Mario Bros. 3 - 17 votes (tie) 4.Pokémon Diamond and Pearl - 17 votes (tie) 5.Super Mario World - 10 votes (tie) 5.Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal - 10 votes (tie) 6.Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald - 8 votes Total votes: 200 Results BEST NES Game 1.Super Mario Bros. 3 - 23 votes 2.Super Mario Bros. - 19 votes 3.The Legend of Zelda - 18 votes 4.Kirby's Adventure - 8 votes 5.Mother - 6 votes 6.Metroid - 4 votes 7.Fire Emblem - 3 votes (tie) 7.Kid Icarus - 3 votes (tie) 7.Mach Rider - 3 votes (tie) 7.Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! - 3 votes (tie) 8.Mario Bros. - 2 votes (tie) 8.Yoshi - 2 votes (tie) 9.Clu Clu Land - 1 vote (tie) 9.Donkey Kong - 1 vote (tie) 9.Donkey Kong 3 - 1 vote (tie) 9.Dr. Mario - 1 vote (tie) 9.Famicom Wars - 1 vote (tie) 9.Ice Climber - 1 vote (tie) 9.Star Tropics - 1 vote (tie) 9.Super Mario Bros. 2 (US) - 1 vote (tie) 9.Tetris - 1 vote (tie) 9.Yoshi's Cookie - 1 vote (tie) 9.Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - 1 vote (tie) Total Votes: 105 Best SNES Game 1.Super Mario World - 33 votes 2.Earthbound - 19 votes 3.The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 8 votes 4.Super Metroid - 7 votes 5.Super Mario Kart - 6 votes (tie) 5.Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - 6 votes (tie) 6.Kirby Super Star - 4 votes (tie) 6.Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 4 votes (tie) 7.F-Zero - 3 votes (tie) 7.Super Mario All-Stars - 3 votes (tie) 8.Donkey Kong Country - 2 votes 9.Donkey Kong Country 3 - 1 vote (tie) 9.Kirby's Dream Land 3 - 1 vote (tie) 9.SimCity - 1 vote (tie) 9.Star Fox - 1 vote (tie) 9.Yoshi's Stafari - 1 vote (tie) Total Votes: 100 Best Nintendo 64 Game 1.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 28 votes 2.Super Smash Bros. - 26 votes 3.Super Mario 64 - 16 votes 4.Paper Mario - 7 votes 5.Banjo-Kazooie - 6 votes 6.The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - 4 votes (tie) 6.Mario Kart 64 - 4 votes (tie) 6.Star Fox 64 - 4 votes (tie) 7.Pokémon Stadium - 3 votes 8.NBA Courtside - 2 votes 9.F-Zero X - 1 vote (tie) 9.Goldeneye 007 - 1 vote (tie) 9.Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - 1 vote (tie) 9.Perfect Dark - 1 vote (tie) 9.Yoshi's Story - 1 vote (tie) Total Votes: 105 Best GameCube Game 1.Super Smash Bros. Melee - 71 votes 2.The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 13 votes (tie) 2.Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - 13 votes (tie) 3.Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - 7 votes 4.Pikmin 2 - 6 votes (tie) 4.Super Mario Sunshine - 6 votes (tie) 5.Luigi's Mansion - 4 votes 6.Metroid Prime - 3 votes 7.Animal Crossing - 2 votes (tie) 7.''Chibi-Robo! - 2 votes (tie) 7.Fire Emblem: Path of Raidance - 2 votes (tie) 7.''Pikmin - 2 votes (tie) 7.Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness - 2 votes (tie) 7.Wario World - 2 votes (tie) 8.Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - 1 vote (tie) 8.F-Zero GX - 1 vote (tie) 8.Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - 1 vote (tie) 8.Pokémon Colosseum - 1 vote (tie) 8.Star Fox Assault - 1 vote (tie) 8.WarioWare, inc.: Mega Party Games - 1 vote (tie) 8.Wave Race: Blue Storm - 1 vote (tie) Total Votes: 142 Best Wii Game 1.Super Mario Galaxy - 53 votes 2.The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 20 votes 3.Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 5 votes (tie) 3.Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - 5 votes (tie) 3.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - 5 votes (tie) 3.Pokemon Battle Revolution - 5 votes (tie) 3.Super Paper Mario - 5 votes (tie) 4.Wii Sports - 2 votes 5.Battalion Wars 2 - 1 vote (tie) 5.Endless Ocean - 1 vote (tie) 5.Mario Strikers Charged - 1 vote (tie) 5.WarioWare: Smooth Moves - 1 vote (tie Total Votes: 104 Best Game Boy/Game Boy Color Game 1.Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal - 48 votes 2.Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow - 12 votes 3.The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons - 6 votes 4.Kirby's Dream Land - 5 votes (tie) 4.The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - 5 votes (tie) 4.Tetris - 5 votes (tie) 5.Metroid II: Return of Samus - 4 votes 6.Super Mario Land - 3 votes 7.Game & Watch Gallery - 2 votes (tie) 7.Game & Watch Gallery 3 - 2 votes (tie) 7.Kirby's Dream Land 2 - 2 votes (tie) 7.Mario Golf - 2 votes (tie) 7.Mario Tennis - 2 votes (tie) 7.Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 - 2 votes (tie) 7.Wario Land 3 - 2 votes (tie) 8.Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters - 1 vote (tie) 8.Pokemon Pinball - 1 vote (tie) 8.Super Mario Bros. Deluxe - 1 vote (tie) 8.Super Mario Land 2 - 1 vote (tie) 8.Wave Race - 1 vote (tie) 8.X'' - 1 vote (tie) 8.''Yoshi - 1 vote (tie) 8.Yoshi's Cookie - 1 vote (tie) Total Votes: 110 Best Game Boy Advance Game 1.Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald - 25 votes 2.The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - 10 votes (tie) 2.Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - 10 votes (tie) 3.Metroid Zero Mission - 7 votes (tie) 3.Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - 7 votes (tie) 4.Golden Sun - 5 votes (tie) 4.Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen - 5 votes 5.The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 4 votes (tie) 5.Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World - 4 votes (tie) 6.Fire Emblem - 3 votes (tie) 6.Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland - 3 votes (tie) 6.Mario Kart: Super Circuit - 3 votes (tie) 6.Mother 3 - 3 votes (tie) 6.WarioWare, inc.: Mega Microgame$ - 3 votes (tie) 7.Mario Power Tennis - 2 votes (tie) 7.Super Mario Advance - 2 votes (tie) 8.Advance Wars - 1 vote (tie) 8.Densetsu no Starfy - 1 vote (tie) 8.DK: King of Swing - 1 vote (tie) 8.Donkey Kong Country - 1 vote (tie) 8.Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones - 1 vote (tie) 8.Kirby & The Amazing Mirror - 1 vote (tie) 8.Mario Vs. Donkey Kong - 1 vote (tie) 8.Pokemon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire - 1 vote (tie) 8.Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island - 1 vote (tie) 8.Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 - 1 vote (tie) 8.WarioWare: Twisted! - 1 vote Total Votes: 107 Best Nintendo DS Game 1.Pokemon Diamond and Pearl - 32 votes 2.Animal Crossing: Wild World - 10 votes 3.The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - 9 votes 4.New Super Mario Bros. - 7 votes 5.Mario Kart DS - 6 votes (tie) 5.Yoshi's Island DS - 6 votes (tie) 6.Super Mario 64 DS - 5 votes 7.Hotel Dusk: Room 215 - 4 votes 8.Kirby Canvas Curse - 3 votes 9.Kirby: Squeak Squad - 2 votes (tie) 9.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - 2 votes (tie) 9.Star Fox Command - 2 votes (tie) 10.Advance Wars: Days of Ruin - 1 vote (tie) 10.Advance Wars: Dual Strike - 1 vote (tie) 10.Daigassou! Band Brothers - 1 vote (tie) 10.Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland - 1 vote (tie) 10.Mario Hoops 3-on-3 - 1 vote (tie) 10.Mario Party DS - 1 vote (tie) 10.Mario Vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis - 1 vote (tie) 10.Meteos - 1 vote (tie) 10.Metroid Prime Hunters - 1 vote (tie) 10.Nintendogs - 1 vote (tie) 10.Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - 1 vote (tie) 10.WarioWare: Touched! - 1 vote (tie) 10.Yoshi Touch & Go - 1 vote (tie) Total Votes: 100 Category: Polls